


Little Rose

by Intentabyss



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intentabyss/pseuds/Intentabyss





	Little Rose

Roses, I never could see why so many people liked them all that bullshit love that a flower represented. Flowers don't stay forever so why was it meant to show love?  
Red roses are the worse.The flower of the heart red to show eternal love never ending happiness. it just wasn't for me.  
I always liked black roses the odd ones out different some would call ugly but I could always feel closer to them. that empty feeling I always harbor. The feeling of death and hopelessness that's my flower I'd reach to pick but stop and think...maybe not.  
A yellow rose maybe to show all the bright and happy times I have the smiles I share with friends and family the good memories. A yellow light that would brighten my darkness.  
Or perhaps a peach rose a new beginning for every tomorrow I strive for. A fresh new love a happy story...yes peach would be more me but still I don't want to commit.  
Roses the flower that I just can't seem to love with so many colors and sizes yet not one meant for me that feeling of giving up sinks perhaps roses aren't my flowers and as I give up a spark goes off in the corner of my eye.  
A little red rose the smallest one to be seen. hiding in the mass of roses that seem to cover it. almost shy to show its color, perhaps bullied to the ground, maybe it doesn't see its worth.  
That's my rose I know it in my heart and mind that little rose knows pain and that little one needs to be shown that greatness is what it truly is. That little rose may seem blossomed but that's just a lie a cover up perhaps I'd like to take that rose away from all these other fake flowers and show the world how great it could be and see that little rose truly bloom.  
To think I almost gave up on roses but then I found you my little red rose and now look at me I enjoy life more and care to the ends of the earth, your happiness I treasure...god you little red turned the beast into man.  
Dedicated to my little red you darling are amazing and I hope you see that all the other flowers out there can never shine as bright as you.


End file.
